A storage device may include a number of media surfaces that are each able to store information written thereto. In some cases the surfaces may include defective areas that are not suitable for reliable data storage. It is desirable to map the defective areas and prevent there use for data storage. Such mapping can be time consuming, and thus costly to a manufacturing process.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing the surface of media surfaces.